


i do adore

by byerson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Will Byers, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerson/pseuds/byerson
Summary: this is a bit old (i rewrote several parts) but i want to start publishing a oneshot on here every month so here's the one for july!
Relationships: Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 9





	i do adore

it was one of the nights where the party had a sleepover at mike's house and slept in the basement. and will couldn't keep his eyes off of dustin the whole time. will had known dustin since the fourth grade, they all had (except for el and max, of course). but will was the first person to meet dustin, the one to introduce him to lucas and mike. and ever since then, will had these strange feelings for dustin that he could never explain. will often found dustin invading his thoughts all the time. he wondered what dustin's lips would feel like on his own, what it would be like to wake up to him every morning as they grow old, to have his fingers in dustin's hair and pulling him closer, kissing him until he loses his breath. will didn't know why he felt this way, or what it even was, he was only in the fourth grade after all! and kissing and stuff was supposed to be gross, right? he only learned what these feelings were when he heard some boys in the older grades talking about that stuff, the same thoughts he had about dustin. but he noticed how they were all talking about _girls_.  
  
will knew that it was bad to be like him, to feel what he felt. he remembered when he spent the weekend at lonnie's house, how his stepmom had found his notebook and saw the drawing of him and dustin, how she showed it to lonnie and he got furious, calling him cruel words then calling joyce to pick him up from his house. that was the last time he's ever visited his dad, or even spoken to him. will remembered that weekend visit very vividly, all the things that he had told him about what he was feeling was disgusting. an abomination. ever since then, will knew he couldn't tell anyone about what he felt and about what he was, who he liked. the only person who knew was his mother, and he still hadn't a clue how she had figured it out.  
  
and now that him and his friends are all in high school, he finally realized exactly what he was feeling towards dustin. he realized that he felt this way since fourth grade, that he still felt like this even when dustin bragged about his girlfriend suzie and how much they made out at camp knowhere. will just couldn't shake away these feelings. and as dustin sat across from them, watching the empty beer bottle spin around in the middle of all of them, will was horrified. spin the bottle was always a terrifying party game to him, all of the possibilities and such. he didn't like it, and he wouldn't of agreed to play if dustin hadn't of begged him to. the bottle spun for a few moments before it slowed down, then stopped, pointing directly at will. he froze, slowly looking back up towards dustin, listening to all of their friends laughing and whistling. dustin fixed the hat on his head, grinning at his best friend.   
  
"pucker up then, byers." he teased, leaning in and laying a hand on will's cheek.  
  
it felt like time had stopped in that moment, his heart as well. his crush was going to kiss him right in front of all of their friends. and worst of all, it was only because of some stupid bottle... dustin leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together. at that point, will had no idea what to do. this might be the only chance he gets to kiss dustin! and he didn't want to miss that chance. so despite not knowing anything about kissing, he cupped the back of dustin's head and kissed back gently. the party all cheered and laughed, and will almost felt good. until dustin pulled away and started laughing as well. will stared at dustin for a few moments, then it sunk in. dustin had kissed him, not because he liked him, but because of a game. it was all just a game to him. will looked horrified once again. the party soon stopped laughing, seeing will's expression.  
  
dustin placed his hand on will's shoulder. "are you okay, byers?" he asked in a soft, reassuring tone.   
  
will only stared at dustin before quickly getting up. "i have to use the bathroom-" he exclaimed before running up stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
for a few moments, will stood there, eyes wide. then he looked in the mirror, seeing his messy brown hair and how he looked like he had just seen the mind flayer once again. he looked like a mess, like a freak. all of the feelings that he felt for dustin had suddenly intensified just from that one little kiss,he didn't know what he was supposed to do in that moment. he couldn't go back there now! they all probably thought that he was weird now or something like that. he slid down the door, hugging his knees to his chest, he just sat there and stared at the ground, feeling hot tears forming in his eyes. memories came back, of what his dad said to him, what troy and james had said to him that one day and how dustin defended him. will hid his face in his knees, sniffling quietly. he was in love with dustin and everything about him. how nice he was to people. how cute he was, how funny he was, how he did that cute little purring thing sometimes. will was completely and hopelessly in love with dustin. how had he only just realized that this was more than just a silly fourth grade crush??  
  
his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. will immediately stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, staring at the door.   
  
"will?" it was dustin, and will couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
he didn't say anything. dustin continued. "it's been like 30 minutes, is everything okay in there, man? are. are you okay?" his voice was soft and soothing, he didn't want to scare him.   
  
will thought for a few moments, before opening the door and pulling dustin inside the bathroom with him. he shut the door behind him, he looked at dustin, who was now giving will a confused look.   
  
"what's wrong?" dustin asked, raising an eyebrow. what was will doing? oh god, dustin was probably going to think he's weird or something.   
  
"i have to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't hate me for it." will said quickly, still holding onto dustin's hand, and surprisingly dustin hadn't let go.   
  
dustin blinked before chuckling. "i could never hate you, byers." he reassured, rubbing the back of his best friend's hand.   
  
will turned a bit red, looking down at their hands then back into dustin's blue eyes. he took a deep breath, then he blurted out; "i think i'm in love with you" in a quiet voice. dustin's face was a bright red as well, he blinked in shock and stared at will.  
  
then he started grinning, which made will confused. he was certain that dustin didn't like boys, that he only liked girls. 

so with that conclusion, will continued on. "i know you don't that you're not i know you like girls. but i thought i should let you know." he whispered, looking down at the tiled floor in an almost shameful way.   
  
the curly haired boy gently placed his hand under will's chin, tiling his head up to look him in the eyes. "oh byers, i think i'm in love with you too. since the fourth grade." he pulled will into a hug, holding the shorter boy close to his chest.   
  
once again, will froze. this was really happening? dustin _actually_ liked him back in that way? slow and unsure, will wrapped his arms around dustin's torso and hugged him with a small smile on his face. then he looked confused.   
  
"wait, what about suzie?" he asked, looking up at dustin, who seemed to look a bit embarrassed.   
  
"yeah, about that... i loved suzie, really. she was my first girlfriend. but.. i guess i loved you, too? it felt kind of dishonest to be dating her while feeling this way about you." he smiled nervously, he had to admit that it felt good to get that off of his chest. will smiled reassuringly, wrapping his arms around dustin's neck.   
  
the two of them stayed like that for a while, before will spoke up. "about what happened during spin the bottle... that was my first kiss." he admitted.   
  
dustin raised his eyebrows in shock. "really? you seemed so good, i just sort of thought that you had already kissed someone before." dustin said with a laugh, will turned bright red once again and giggled.  
  
"maybe we could try that again?" he asked, looking up at dustin, who now had a shit-eating grin on his face.   
  
"don't have to ask me twice." he immediately pulled will into a kiss, like the last but much more passionate than before. and this time, will took off dustin's hat and tangled his fingers into his curly hair, now smiling like a dork against dustin's lips. soon enough they pulled away and decided to go back downstairs into the basement and join the rest of the party, this time sitting very close next to each other with will wearing his hat.


End file.
